


Cake Break

by Lunafeather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Solas Fluff Friday, Solas/Per'nah Lavellan, Solavellan Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafeather/pseuds/Lunafeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per'nah surprises Solas with a treat on the anniversary of the day they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Break

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff for Solas/Solavellan Fluff Friday. Enjoy!

He’s standing over his desk, two hours deep into a tome detailing the ramifications of Dwarven exposure to lyrium when a plate clinks down next to his hand. He glances at it curiously, eyebrow quirking at the large slice of lemon cake carefully adorned with swirling yellow frosting. Per’nah leans against the edge of his desk, a grin fighting to spread across her lips, much as she tries to suppress it.

“And to what occasion do I owe this delicacy?” he asks, tucking a worn bookmark between the pages of his book and setting it down.

His palm unconsciously finds the curve of her hip furthest from him, his thumb rhythmically stroking the fabric of her trousers. She leans into him, her grin now full and unabashed, and brushes her lips against his cheek. She radiates a peaceful joy that sends a warm rush through his body. It is hard to accept that he may be the cause of such happiness, but she refuses to let him argue his disbelief.

“Since you refuse to tell me your birthday, I have been reduced to celebrating other things...” She nips playfully at the tip of his ear, chuckling when he grunts. “It has been a year, ma sa’lath. One year since the day I awoke after the conclave, one year since you helped me close that first rift. One year since I had the pleasure of your introduction into my life.” She watches a faint blush stain his cheeks.

“Has it been that long already?” he murmurs. Time has seemed to pass rather quickly since that day, since the explosion... He knows he can attribute its haste to his vhenan’s presence in his life. Minutes flash by when he kisses her, hours are gone in an instant as they make love. He could lose entire days to her embrace, if he let it be so.

“Isn’t it curious that it seems like we met just yesterday, but I still feel as though I’ve known you all my life?” she asks softly, echoing his sentiments. He tugs her a little closer with the hand on her hip, his other finding hers and intertwining their fingers. His eyes close as he lifts it to his lips and presses a kiss against her skin, against the temporarily calm mark embedded there.

“Sildearan aron, ma nas'falon.” The words are a gentle whisper heavy with emotion.

She stutters out a little sigh and turns then, slipping her hand out of his and reaching to tug the plate closer. Solas pretends he doesn’t see the way her hand trembles, knows that she struggles with such open expressions of love because she finds herself unworthy. He had resolved long ago to show her that she is more than deserving of his affections -- while he feels wholly undeserving of hers -- and though it has been a slow process, her improvements are vast.

He is distracted by her giggle -- she’s caught him lost in thought, as she often does. Her palm hovers above the fork perched precariously on the edge of the plate, poised to pick it up when she abruptly changes her mind. Instead, she dips her index finger into the frosting adorning the edge of the dessert. She catches his eye, smirking, and then lifts her finger to her mouth and wraps her lips around it. Solas knows his tells are subtle, but he also knows that Per’nah has made it her mission to study them in depth. He knows that she recognizes his spike of arousal at the way she sucks at the sweetness on her skin -- at the thought of her tongue languidly curling around her digit -- by the way her eyes narrow mischievously.

She releases her finger with a smack and swipes another heap of frosting with it. This time she lifts her hand to his face, eyebrow arched in a challenge. She’s toying with him, he knows, but he’s always loved a good hunt. He leans forward to accept her offer, their bodies inches apart. The heat of her, the scent of her, buzzes through him.

He catches the shift in her expression a second too late -- with an ecstatic little gasp, she rubs the frosting onto the tip of his nose. His eyebrows hit where his hairline would be if he had any, mouth falling open and shoulders recoiling in surprise. Per’nah tips her head back and laughs, the exuberant noise bouncing off the round walls of the rotunda.

“Vhenan,” he scolds playfully as she tries to escape their close proximity, dodging his grasping hands, fearing his retaliation. While her agility is something she rightfully boasts about, she is not fast enough -- his fingers lock around her wrist, tugging her back against his chest. She squeals, the noise dissolving into giggles, as he buries his nose in her hair.

“Solas!” she gasps. He lifts his head only to get a face full of more frosting. Her body shakes in his arms, her laughter now silent, too explosive to make it past her throat. He spins her, painting his best stern expression across his face, but she gets one look at the mess she’s made before she’s snorting and choking on her guffaws. Solas swallows the sound with his mouth, grinning helplessly into the kiss. Her joy seeps into the cracks of his soul, blinding in its intensity, melting away his reservations. Her laughter subsides as she kisses him back, the noises tumbling into a hum as he brushes his tongue against hers.

When he pulls away, her eyes are half lidded and a flush darkens the skin of her cheeks. She touches his face, smiling as she wipes at the frosting there. Solas turns his head and wraps his lips around her thumb, gently sucking the sugary paste from her skin. Per’nah’s breath catches in her throat. When he meets her eye, he sees a devilish spark there.

He nudges her backwards until she’s pressed between him and the desk, his thigh wedged between hers. With a sigh, she leans forward to nuzzle her nose against his.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan,” she murmurs.

The words bloom in his chest, his love for the playful rogue in his arms singing through his blood. He could lose himself in her for an eternity.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan'ara."

_Julath ma bellanaris_.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen translations:  
> Ma sa'lath - My One Love  
> Sildearan aron, ma nas'falon - I feel the same, my soul mate  
> Ar lath ma, vhenan - I love you, my heart  
> Ar lath ma, vhenan'ara - I love you, my heart's desire.  
> Julath ma bellanaris - I will love you forever.
> 
> As an aside, I am absolutely terrible at naming stories, so apologies for that.


End file.
